Depressions and Heartbreaks
by midnight.view
Summary: Itachi breaks Sakura's heart. now he's paying for it. It seems Heaven has allowed them to stay together. oneshot. R&R.


**Authoress Note:** This story can to me when i was listening to "Sadness and Sorrow". Basically i killed off Itachi and Sakura again. oneshot. R&R.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was with Itachi for about four years now. What she didn't know was that he already had a girlfriend whose name was Yamanaka Ino.

Ino-pig was living in America but she decided to give her boyfriend a surprise visit.

So she went to Japan wearing a tight mini-skirt with a super tight shirt that made many wonder how the hell she breathed.

"ITACHI-KUN!!" screamed Ino.

Suddenly Itachi felt a huge weight on her back. He just remembered that he had a girlfriend. He smiled a fake smile. "Ino-chan," he said.

"Ne, Ita-kun, aren't you going to give your girlfriend a kiss."

Itachi couldn't ignore Ino, so he gave her a kiss.

"Okay, Itachi-kun. I have to go find a hotel. Ja Ne!

"Dude, Itachi, What about Sakura, un?" (Guess Who?)

"I don't know."

"You can't break up with Sakura. She loves you, un."

"Yes, but Ino loves me more and I've been with her longer."

What Itachi didn't know was the Sakura was there ever since he gave Ino a kiss. Right now Deidara noticed. He smiled sadly at her.

Sakura's mind was going in turmoil. 'He had a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend.'

She couldn't accept it.

While Sakura was thinking Deidara motioned Itachi to turn around. When he did he couldn't believe it. His eyes grew wide opened. "Sakura-chan," he murmured.

Sakura snapped out of it.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Why?" she whispered.

"I…" Itachi couldn't finish.

"You have to chose one Itachi-kun. You have too."

Her voice was breaking. "I'm sorry Saku-chan. I have to chose Ino. She's been with me longer. She loves me, longer than you have."

Itachi knew he shouldn't have chosen but he can't help it. He can't break Ino's heart.

Sakura's heart was torn… not to two pieces but to millions of pieces that can never be put back together other than by Itachi. She can him a smile that didn't not reach her eyes.

Itachi couldn't stand it. He knew that the smile was fake.

"I hope you and Ino have a nice life together, Itachi," she said in false cheerfulness.

"… Thank you."

"We'll see each other soon."

She turned ran home. She can't stand the sight of her lover when he's with another girl.

She didn't let her tears fall until she reached her home.

**Back with Itachi and Deidara:**

"Dude, un. You made a big mistake, un."

"I know I did Deidara, but I can't break Ino's heart. She loves me to much."

"Itachi, don't leave the one you love for the one you like. You'll regret it for the rest of your life, un."

Deidara turned around sharply and left leaving Itachi to stand there alone.

**Sakura:**

Days passed with Sakura staying at home. She can't stand it. One day after students left her school; she walked up to the office.

"May I help you?" asked Shizune, the secretary.

"May I request a transfer slip to America?"

"Yes."

Shizune left her after giving her a slip to fill out.

The next day, she went to school. Itachi walked up to her with Ino in his hands.

"I heard you were transferring."

Yes."

"Where?"

It was a simple question.

"America."

Replied by a simple answer.

Time seemed to fly pass. Nothing existed but them when they stared into each other's eyes.

Itachi felt his heart break.

"When?"

"…Tomorrow."

With that, they parted. The next day, Haruno Sakura never existed in**Konohagukare** High School

Everyday, Itachi felt even more depressed. Soon he died of depression.

**Sakura:**

Sakura wrote in her diary about how much she missed Itachi.

**Five years later:**

Sakura finally gained the courage to go back to Japan. First she contacted Deidara. From him, she found out that Itachi had died of depression five years ago.

She went to his grave.

"Itachi, I really wished I told you how much I really love you. Now I don't have a chance. But I'll soon join you. I don't want to live my life without you, Itachi. I love you."

She took out the knife that she used over the years to deal with her heartbreak. She brought it across so that it was deep enough for her to die.

After ten minutes of her death, Deidara went to Itachi's grave. There he found Sakura's body laying there. She was dead. The weird thing was that the sun was shining on the grave and Sakura.

It seemed the Heaven has allowed them to be together.


End file.
